A surface member mounted on the exterior surface of an electronic device, such as a window glass, is subjected to a polishing process in order to address the issues of chipping and sharpness that occur on a surface that is subjected to periphery shape machining.
At this time, the periphery region of a window glass may exhibit an effect, like a lens, due to a round shape that is produced thereon.
Meanwhile, a decoration pattern film or shape may be applied to the rear face of the exterior surface mounting member in order to apply various design effects.
Such a pattern may look distorted in a peripheral portion of the exterior surface mounting member due to a rounded surface effect (curvature effect). Such a phenomenon may be further conspicuous especially in a decoration pattern with high luminance.
In the case of a decoration of an existing exterior surface mounting member, a portion of a decoration pattern looks distorted in a rounded region (curvature region) that is formed on the periphery of an exterior surface mounting member.
Therefore, a need exists for a transparent surface member that is mounted on an exterior surface in an electronic device, such as a window, to prevent glass chipping and sharpness that occur on a surface that is subjected to periphery shape machining.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.